girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Farkle and Stuart
Farkle and Stuart is the father-son relationship of Farkle Minkus and Stuart Minkus on Girl Meets World. History Season 1 Girl Meets Maya's Mother On the scheduled school Career Day being held during History class, Farkle receives the unfortunate news, that because of unavoidable difficulties in transportation, his dad was probably not going to be able to show up in time. Mr. Matthews does not seem overly disappointed upon learning that Farkle's father will likely fail to make an appearance. However, as Topanga Matthews, Riley's mom, ends her talk about being a lawyer, someone knocks on the far door of the History room. Riley suggests that it's Maya's mother, but as the teacher opens the door, he is somewhat shocked to see a familiar figure sweep into Room 18, and out of long habit identifies the visitor only by his surname, "Minkus." The newcomer, soon makes his way to Farkle's side, and they greet each other as father and son. This comes as a surprise to Lucas, whom had somehow failed to learn the obvious fact, despite several weeks of close acquaintanceship with Farkle and his friends. Apologizing for his tardiness, Stuart Minkus, explains he had helicopter problems, because as CEO of Minkus International, he owns a helicopter. Finally acknowledging Cory's presence, Minkus renews old rivalries of the past with both Matthews. With Cory it was for the affections of Topanga, and for Topanga, herself, it was their struggle for the best academic grades, which Topanga won years ago. However, the rivalry is given an added dimension, when Topanga proclaims that together, she and Riley have earned 1, 260 combined 'A's, Minkus counters that he and Farkle have, for the moment, at least, actually have one more 'A' at 1,261. Yet, Minkus proclaims that to him, personally, the most important thing, is Farkle's presence in his life. To further accentuate that point, he asks Farkle to step forward and stand with him in front of the class. Riley's mom also has her join them as well. When Mr. Matthews states that family, is the true meaning of Career Day, a sarcastic Maya agrees. Riley then brings her best friend to stand with her family. When Minkus asks if they are girls that Farkle has told him are always chasing after him, Riley heeds Farkle's whispered plea to play along, and elbows Maya into intoning that the girls "hope that one day one of us will be lucky enough to become the future Mrs. Farkle Minkus, and have a lot of baby Minkii." Minkus seems very impressed by Farkle's "ladies." At the end of the week, Farkle, along with his father and Maya, are enjoying dessert at the Matthews' apartment. Mr. Matthews states to the table, that because of Riley's "unwavering hope for others," he has decided to give his daughter another 'A' over the objections of both Minkuses/Minkii. When Cory reveals it was actually Topanga's idea, the older Minkus, with a rueful smile, accepts the fact, that the accumulated 'A' grades for the Lawrence-Matthews and Minkus families is now tied at 1,261. Girl Meets Home for the Holidays After meeting his father's old childhood acquaintance, Shawn Hunter, Farkle asked his parents to see his birth certificate. Season 2 Girl Meets Money Similarities and Differences Similarities *Both are male. *Both are highly intelligent. *Both are very concerned about their grades. *Both love to learn. *The both wore glasses in their youth. *Both are not afraid to proclaim their love. *Both consider themselves irresistible. *Both are unafraid to be themselves. *Both think extremely highly of themselves. *Both attended school with a member of the Matthews family. Differences *Farkle tends to talk in the third person; Stuart did not. *Stuart was almost exclusively referred to by his last name, Farkle is not. *Stuart always sat in the front row, Farkle tends to sit behind one of his "women" (Maya or Riley). *Stuart sometimes wished he was more normal; Farkle never does. *Stuart prefers that Farkle goes to an Ivy League college ; Farkle is content with going wherever his friends go (much to Stuart's dismay). *Farkle is confident enough to actually take naps in class, something Stuart would never do. *Farkle seems more capable of making enduring friendships in school than his father. Quotes He was cloned in a lab or something?|Cory}} Trivia *They both share strong similarities of one another. *Farkle is extremely involved in non-athletic extracurricular activities, his father was a member of the Jefferson Warriors Basketball B-team. *They apparently have never received any grades other than "A"s. *They are competing with Riley and Topanga for the number of cumulative 'A's earned in school. *There is apparently a Minkus family crest. Gallery Category:Father-son relationships Category:Pairings with Farkle Minkus Category:Relationships Category:Minkuses Category:Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Pairings with Stuart Minkus Category:Family Pairings